Horny but Loving
by I'veAbandonedControl
Summary: He is getting a surprise tonight. Or maybe not.


**Horny but Loving**

"I will be right back." He closed the door only slightly.

Alexander loved where this was going. Hephaistion had told him to wait in his room and that he would come and bring him up a surprise…typically astonished, the king already made up his mind about what the surprise could possibly be.

Nice good sex, he smiled enjoyably. He licked his lips at the thought of his lover naked, and sat 'ready' on the edge of his massive bed. He might of been more ready than he really needed to be.

Minutes went by and he heard the door open and he became even more anxious. Alexander had no idea why he was getting a surprise in the first place but he assumed because it was natural for people to give him gifts all the time because of his status, but from Phai?

This was going to be really special he smirked and put on his most romantic "I am prepared for you' expression. He thought whatever was going to happen, he deserved anyway because it had been really busy earlier and his mind was spinning all day and he needed something to make up for it being a horrible day. And only one man he could think of to fix that.

His mouth dropped open when he saw his gorgeous lover enter, come towards him while taking off his robe in the process. Excitement got the best of him. My god is Hephaistion the most beautiful human being, he thought about shouting it to the world but he didn't want to be rude and awake the whole palace just because he was horny. They shouldn't suffer because of him. Even though the slick moaning coming from his lovers mouth just might have them suffering in their dreams.

When the lovely naked brunette, blue-eyed beauty reached him he leaned over a bit and kissed his king on the forehead. Alexander did not expect what happened next.

"Goodnight Alexander."

And then all of a sudden Hephaistion hopped into the bed and threw the covers over his naked body and closed his eyes.

'What in Hades just happened?' Alexander turned from where he sat to see his on the verge of sleeping lover and by the look on his face he could have cried.

It was silent for a while until Hephaistion realized Alexander did not join him in the covers.

"Come to bed Alexander."

Nothing was said from the king. Alexander looked and felt absolutely pathetic sitting at the end of the bed looking at his hard groin as if it was just going to go limp any second.

"Alexander, come to bed." the general again said.

"But where is my surprise. Remember you said you had a surprise for me?" The king snapped out of it and crawled on the bed causing the general to sigh annoyed with the sudden indentation going on with the mattress as Alexander came up heavily next to him.

So that he didn't sound too desperate, Alexander tried to lighten the mood with a stupid smile as he looked over at his friend. Hephaistion turned to see him and blinked.

"Yes love I have a surprise for you, only if you tell me what the surprise is for." the brunette spoke sweetly.

"For me!" the king answered excitedly, like he had just conquered another land.

Hephaistion stared hard at him.

"This got serious." Alexander's smile sunk and his eyes drooped.

"Alexander I am being quite serious." All of his glory for himself was tossed to the floor when his lovers eyes stabbed into him.

"I am too. I don't know what the surprise is for."

"What's the date today?"

"I don't know. It was a really busy day today. I don't care about the date anyways. I just want my surprise." It sounded innocent enough but the general just glared.

"What do you mean you don't care about the date today?" Hephaistion was shocked.

Alexander knew it was a trick question. "uuhh, I don't know what is today?"

"It is a very important day." The general claimed. "A very, very important day, especially for me."

"Is this our anniversary?" Alexander asked mindlessly.

The general had it. "It's your damn birthday today and all you can think about is what I look like naked you idiot!"

The king's eyes widened. "It really is my birthday today. How can I forget?" Alexander didn't seem like he really cared.

Hephaistion leaned up in the bed scoffing. "How can you forget, well let me think? Because all you can think about is me naked. Do you want me to repeat that?"

The king sighed. "Okay so I messed up big time but what was going to be my surprise?"

Hephaistion could not believe it. His king was irresistibly resistant. "It was going to be nice good sex but since you obviously think sex is more important than your birth than I don't think you are going to get any tonight my king." Hephaistion plopped back under the covers. "Go to sleep."

Alexander folded his arms and starting whining.

"You don't even deserve any presents from anybody today." Hephaistion smirked pretending he was disappointed in him.

He could listen to Alexander whine and whine and pout all night and nothing would change his mind.

"I won't forget again, I'm sorry!" The king begged.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No Alexander the great! You are not sorry." the general scolded.

"I am." the king replied guiltlessly.

Hephaistion was now getting irritated. "No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

Hephaistion threw back off the covers and glared at Alexander.

"No. YOU. Are. NOT!"

"YES I am. How are you going to tell ME that I am not sorry?" Alexander looked confused.

"Good night!" Hephaistion flopped back down and tried to ignore the groaning coming from this grown man. He even found Alexander snatching the covers away from him even childish. This was his king, the whole worlds king. If only they knew him behind his throne.

"Are you going to stop any time soon?" Hephaistion mumbled.

"Probably not." Alexander pouted in reply.

Hephaistion sighed loudly; it was almost a miserable one. He got up and threw his naked body onto Alexander and started kissing him. Alexander smiled widely against Hephaistion's lips when he finally gave in.

"I knew it, I knew it."

"You knew what?"

"I knew you would forgive me." The blonde man grinned.

"This is just to shut you up. Besides I would not be able to live with myself if I ended up strangling the king with his own bed sheets just because he was horny."

Alexander chuckled. "I should give you a surprise for reminding me of my birthday." the king finally felt sorry especially since it was supposed to be his lovers favorite day and now he just ruined it.

"Oh yea and what would that be?" the general purred into his lovers ear.

"Nice good sex!" he answered simply.

"I see."

Alexander straddled the laughing general until he ended up ontop of him. "But to be fair if you were in my shoes, you would know that I forget everything when thinking about you."

Hephaistion flushed. "Even your own birth?"

"Yes, even my own brithday."

"I love you my horny King."

"I love you too my loving General."


End file.
